<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape by ang_ang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472247">Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_ang/pseuds/ang_ang'>ang_ang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Face Punching, Guards, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_ang/pseuds/ang_ang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'The pulsing urge to grab a gun and shoot a hole right through Colonel Foxx’s head intensifies with every passing moment.'</p><p>Where Ash tries to escape Colonel Foxx. Will he ever find Eiji...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even the slightest sound can wake Ash Lynx up; the soft ring of wind chimes, the sound of Eiji slipping under the covers next to him. But Ash didn’t wake up this time. Even as his chest and arms are constantly getting imprinted with bruises, he is motionless… dreaming. Dreaming about the days he spent with Eiji, the days he thought would never end, would never disappear. But they are fading. Their bright future together is slowly slipping from his grasp; shattering into fragments.</p><p>Coarse rope rubs against Ash’s wrists as his mind catches up with his body. The chatter of guards crumble into the distance, the unrelenting whip stops beating into his bruised skin; but Colonel Foxx’s voice still chants over and over again from the chair above him,<br/>
“You’ll surrender to me one day. Don’t forget that.” A wave of shivers cascade down Ash’s back as his emerald eyes focus on the Colonel’s face. His narrow hazel eyes bear down and straight through Ash’s soul. </p><p>“Don’t you want to save your little Japanese boy?” Colonel Foxx chuckles, leaning forward on the wooden support of his chair. His condescending voice echos across the stone room, “Too bad you won’t be able to unless you submit and bow down to me, Ash.” He blows a thick cloud of smoke in Ash’s face and finishes off with his signature smirk. Ash doesn’t cough. He doesn’t break eye contact. The only thing in his mind is Eiji… where is Eiji?! </p><p>“A call from the monsieur,” a voice directs towards Foxx. Their voices merge into one. Heavy footsteps belonging to the two guards from before become louder as they gradually reach the room Ash is confined in. Colonel Foxx kicks his wooden chair across the stone room as he aims a lecherous leer towards Ash. The pulsing urge to grab a gun and shoot a hole right through Colonel Foxx’s head intensifies with every passing moment. As Foxx leaves the room, he drops his burning cigarette in front of Ash’s bound arms. </p><p>‘Eiji,’ Ash constantly recites in his mind, ‘Wait for me… Eiji!’ </p><p>Ash peers at the cigarette butt lying on the floor just centimetres away from his reach.<br/>
“Burning, it’s burning,” Ash repeats. The burning flame of the cigarette reflects in Ash’s jade eyes. His will to escape grows stronger with his vision switching between the flame engulfing Eiji and Colonel Foxx capturing his beloved. “Eiji, I’m coming. Just wait for me,” he whispers. </p><p>A boot swings into his face before harsh smack rings out as Ash comes in contact with the wall. Blood drips from his forehead and nose as his body collapses on the ground. Right before Ash gets thrown around the room by the guards, he swiftly grabs the cigarette and presses the small flame to the rope binding him.<br/>
“Is that all?” One of the guards questions him with a voice full of contempt. Something cold splashes on top of Ash’s head as he glares at the guard. Rough, dry fingers pry at his lips, forcing them apart. As Ash attempts to bite his fingers, something forces its way down his throat, causing him to choke harshly. </p><p>Another guard harshly clutches his golden hair and pulls him up, against the wall.<br/>
“The monsieur’s rich son eh?” The guard spits out as he sneers at Ash. Hatred rushes through Ash as the name of his previous ‘master’ passes through the guard’s corrupted mouth.<br/>
“Who would ever want to be his son?” scoffs Ash immediately, truly believing in his own words about Dino. The boot now covered with a sticky red substance quickly closes the distance between Ash and aims at his face. Merely a second before the shoe comes in contact with Ash, the cigarette flame burns through the rope, causing it to snap. He dodges the foot and dislocates the guard’s arm at the elbow. A cry rings out - sounding like bliss to Ash. Clutching his injured arm, the guard is forced to release his grasp on Ash’s hair. Ash ducks and swings a punch to his stomach before turning to the other one and doing the same.<br/>
“Dino really needs to hire better guards,” Ash scoffs. He knocks both guards out with a solid strike to each one of their chins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter will hopefully come out soon!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>